Rose In A Vase
by Phillipfan24
Summary: The vase is like a nutshell and Rose meaning Rose's life with Riley and stuff. This is in a universe where my story The Amulet of Aphrodite doesn't exist. Extreme Fluff! T just in case...probably just K but who knows.
1. Meeting the geek

I only own Rose!

_May 5th 2003_

A few days ago Riley Poole had been hired by Benjamin Gates to handle all things technical about his project of finding the Templar's treasure. He was certainly glad to get work out of that _stupid _cubicle his company called an office. He was going to his first official meeting in Mr. Gates' apartment and his memory failed to store the number of his apartment. He walked into the lobby of the complex and raised his eyebrows at the sight of a beautiful amber headed girl probably 3 or 4 years younger than him standing in the lobby. Her locks of curly amber/red hair flowed to her shoulders her nails were painted a shiny silver color. He smirked to himself and walked up to her, "Hi I'm looking for Ben Gates do you know what apartment he is?" He asked. "Yeah third floor A8, why?" She looked up from her phone. Her eyes were an amazing color green. She was wearing a white blouse and a royal blue jacket along with a jean skirt-a mini one- and matching high heels carrying a black purse. "Thanks. I'm working with him on a project." Riley replied with a playful wink. She nodded like this was typical, "Oh, that. I'm his niece Rose." She extended her hand. Riley tried to keep his jaw from falling slack, this was Ben Gates' niece?! He must have had one _Hell _of a sibling! Riley thought. She looked over his shoulder after they shook hands, "Oh, I'm Riley by the way. Riley Poole." He said. "I'll-"  
"Rose! What's the hold up?" Another man about her age maybe a year or two older came into the building. "Sorry, Will. I was just talking to, Mr. Poole." She said. "Uh, Riley's fine." Riley said. Will placed his arm around her waist and she smiled humorlessly at Riley, "I've gotta go. It was nice meeting you, Riley." Rose said although she didn't really mean it; he was working with her uncle. He looked like a total nerd too. "You too." Riley said walking to the elevator to go to his meeting with Ben. Rose frowned when her boyfriend stopped her in front of the door just in Riley's view cupped her face and kissed her softly wrapping his arms around her waist and the kiss turned into a make out session her arms moved around his neck no longer questioning his tongue in her mouth. Riley scowled, and stepped in the elevator. "Hey, kids you wanna do that get a room." The man at the desk said. The kiss broke off and they went outside to his car Rose turning a shade of pink in embarrassment.

* * *

_July 17th 2003_

A few months later Rose called her friend Bobby and invited her to go to the mall. They met up at the food court and went into Boston's store to look for dresses for their friend Sophie's bat mitzvah. Rose came out of the changing room and twirled around showing Bobby her dress barefooted her hair in a ponytail. "Whaddya think?" Rose asked Bobby. "Hmmm, cute. I like." Bobby said. "Hey-isn't that you're uncle's intern-tech guy over there, Riley was it?" Bobby asked pointing to the men's section where Riley Poole stood a girl about his age plain looking at his side. "Ew, yes. Don't stare! He's a total dork." Rose said narrowing her eyes at the jerk who kept trying to flirt with her. "I don't know he's kinda cute." Bobby smiled eyeing him casually. "Ew, Bobby that's gross." Rose said trying to see her backside in the mirror. "Hey we do it all the time." Bobby protested. "Yeah not with _Riley_ though. He's a nerd, Bobby." Rose said snootily whipping around towards her friend. "You don't think he looks in the least bit sexy?" Bobby asked looking back at him. Rose sighed and turned towards Riley who was putting his arm around the girl's shoulders making her laugh. Rose felt a little bubble of anger twinge inside her and she scowled-_wait a god dang minute…_she thought, _am I seriously jealous of her and _him?! She asked herself looking at the ground now. She looked back up seeing him walk out of the store with her, _Yes._


	2. Fears and loopy confessions

Still only own Rose!

_October 21st 2003_

Rose was working on her project for her speech class when Ben came in, "Rose I have to go meet Ian for a little bit but I'll be back as soon as I can. Riley will be here though, okay?" Ben said. "Ok." She smiled although her side had been killing her all day…mentally smirking. _Maybe I can get him to flirt with me…why did I ignore him for so long. I deliberately told Ben I dumped Will in front of him! Why hasn't he made any move?! _Rose thought to herself as Ben left. She waited approximately waited five minutes before coming out of her room. "Hey Riley." She said walking into the kitchen pouring herself some coffee. "Hey, Rose." He looked up. She walked over to where he sat on the couch in front of the coffee table she bent over to pick up the newspaper her cleavage exposed. She winced grabbing her side as she stood back up. "Everything alright there, chief?" He asked her. She nodded grimacing. "Yeah, I'm-ow…fine." Rose said. "Sure?" Riley checked. "Y-ow! No, no I-I don't think so anymore…" Rose admitted. "What's wrong?" He asked. "My side…it's been killing me all day." Rose admitted easing down next to him on the couch. "Where exactly?" Riley was on full alert now; this might have happened to him when he was about her age a couple years younger and definitely less mature. "Here" Rose pointed to the lower left on her side. "Yeah, I think I know what it is. We have to go to the hospital." Riley stood. "What?!" Rose exclaimed. "I think you might have appendicitis." Riley said getting his shoes on. "Well, might is a very strong word Riley, besides I think I'm feeling better no-o-o-ow." She said almost hysterical in pain. "Oh, yeah you have appendicitis." Riley said nodding. He grabbed her shoes and tossed them to her. "Come on we have to go the hospital now." Riley said sliding her shoes on for her. She gripped the couch and held on tight; she hated hospitals and needles and doctors….well maybe not doctors if they were cute but…needles and hospitals were awful! "Rose!" He exclaimed seeing her white knuckles. He grabbed her legs and tried to wrench her off the couch but man was she strong! "When'd…you…get…those….muscles?!" Riley groaned as he kept tugging on her. "Let go, Riley! I don't want to go to any hospital-l-l-l!" Rose loosened her grip in pain and Riley took this advantage to tug her off the couch carrying her bridal. "Rose!" He said. "Will you please stop acting like a baby and just go to the hospital!" Riley said. "I'm not going to a-uhhhh." She groaned in pain. She tried to struggle on his way to his car but she kept grimacing in pain. "Rose, you know you have to go." Riley said. "No I don't!" She cried. He put her in the car sliding in quickly after her and locking it so only he could unlock it. "This is kidnapping." Rose protested. "Not when I'm helping you when you're in pain." Riley muttered taking the exit to the hospital and taking out his cell phone he dialed Ben's cell number and said, "Hey Ben. I think Rose might have appendicitis so I'm taking-"

"He kidnapped me!" Rose exclaimed. "I'm taking her to the hospital." Riley said. He paused and hung up. "I am not kidnapping you." He said. "You're forcefully taking me somewhere against my will." Rose sniffed throwing her head in the air. "I've had this procedure done before Rose. It's not as bad as it sounds-besides you don't even know if it's appendicitis." Riley pointed out. "You're in sooo much trouble if it is." She crossed her arms. "Well I should be after all I'm worried about your health-I'm just a criminal aren't I?" He said sarcastically. "You don't have to be a smart ass about it." Rose grumbled reluctantly walking towards the hospital with Riley.

After waiting in the waiting room and getting an X-ray it was confirmed she had appendicitis and was taken into surgery whilst glaring at Riley. "Do I have to have surgery?" She had asked. "I'm afraid so miss but it's very simple all we do is take out the appendix and you'll be good to go." The nurse told her. "Then I can go home?" Rose asked. "Well it'll take a few days for you to fully recover but-"  
"Riley…" Rose groaned. "Don't worry about it Rose when you wake up I'll be here again." Riley promised. She glared but nodded as they took her into surgery.

Sure enough when she woke up again Riley Poole was at her side. "Ow….Riley, it hurts." Rose whined. "They're getting you some painkillers be patient." He smirked. "Get it?" He grinned. "Shut up…" Rose groaned. "Someone's not very nice today." Riley observed. After taking the painkillers she slowly became a little out of it is what the doctor said she might be like but she was totally loopy. After talking to Ben about how horrible Riley had been to kidnap her and bring her here and then how he was her hero for getting her the painkillers he knew she was loopy; she never had a liking for Riley Ben knew it. Well he thought he did anyways. When Riley came back Ben said he had to go but he'd be back in a bit to see her again. "Riley." Rose said. Riley ignored her; she had been annoying him for the past half hour with this whole, 'hey Riley, hey Riley, hey Riley, hey Riley, hey-WHAT?! Hi…teehee' bit. "Riiiiiileeey." She whispered urgently. "What?" He asked annoyed. "Can I tell you something?" She asked. "Sure. I guess." He shrugged; it was probably just hi but whatever she was quite out of it. She looked around as though it were a confidential secret. "I. Like. You." She whispered. "I like you too, Rose." He replied. "No! No, I mean I really, really liiike you." She protested giggling. He frowned at what she meant; did she mean it? Or was it just the painkillers talking? He didn't really know. "What do you mean?" He asked aware now. "I mean you're gorgeous Riley Poole!" She giggled again, "I mean you're fuuuuny, and you're cuute, and no one knows computers like you no matter how dorrrky it is." She grinned. "I think I'm gonna go get some water want any?" He asked. "Wait! Do you like me?" She asked her eyes unreadable but kind of cute in a way. "You're a really pretty girl Rose." He smiled. "Nah. You're just saying that." She grinned throwing her head aside. "I mean it Rose. I really do." He said smiling. "I'm gonna get some water." He said. "Wait!" She said again. "Yeah?" He turned. "Did I hurt your feelings with the computer comment?"

A week later Rose was back to her normal routine and as usual it was Thursday night poker night. Rose was just getting back from dance and Riley was about to leave and he ran into her in the lobby, "Hey Rose." Riley said. "Hey, Riley." Rose nodded. "Wait!" He said. "What?" She asked patiently. "Do you remember saying anything….in the hospital?" He asked. She shook her head, "Did I say something like really weird to you? 'Cause Ben said I was like insanely loopy." She confessed. "No it was just…you were really funny like that." He smiled. "Oh. Okay. See you round, Riley." She said stepping into the elevator. Riley let it drop not mentioning it to her again-who knows if she meant it anyways?


	3. Power points and fights

I only own Rose!

_April 7th 2011_

Tonight Riley Poole was the most scared he had ever been. And that's saying something considering he's almost died from treasure hunting at least five times and he'd been kidnapped by Ian Howe so that was a whole big thing of near death experiencing in itself. In his pocket the small box seemed to weigh at least a gazillion pounds. He thought he'd been scared asking for Ben's permission but this was ten million times worse. "I'm ready." Rose came out of their bedroom looking absolutely stunning-nothing had changed there. Tonight she thought it'd be a typical date night but really it was so much more than that. "What are we doing tonight?" She asked excited. "Well I have to stop at the office quick but then we can go have dinner somewhere really nice." He promised, or you can dump me and tell me marriage is a really bad idea and that was five whole years ago…When they arrived at his office he flipped on the lights and went to his desk pretending to look for some important papers. "Hmm…I'll check the drawers again can you go in the conference room and check the table right in there?" Riley asked her. "Sure." Rose said casually walking into the conference room flipping on the lights unaware Riley following her silently. She gasped at the sight on the screen on the back wall it was a powerpoint slide that said, 'Rose…marry me?'

She turned around and found Riley on his knee a ring before her eyes. "Marry me?" He asked. She found herself in tears all she could do was nod at the sight of her boyfriend now fiancé on his knee flashing this beautiful ring before her eyes. "I love you Riley Poole!" She cried. "I love you too, baby." He hugged her back and slipped the ring on her finger. "So…dinner?" He asked smirking a bit. She nodded, "And then let's call everyone we know!" She exclaimed. He laughed in return, "Alright. Everyone. I'm sure we'll be pleased to see that phone bill later on."

_One month later…_

It was wedding planning time and Rose was very stressed. They didn't have much planned, fortunately they had a date set which was the most important thing for the time being. At least Riley thought so along with a handful of other people. "Riley, please can you just help me pick out our wedding roles? Please, Riley." She begged. "Rose, we have four and half months before the wedding." He pointed out. "That time will fly by Riley we have to stay on top of this." Rose said a bit upset with lack of caring. "This our wedding we only get married once, Riley. I want it to be perfect." Rose said. "Rose, don't worry everything will work out just fine it always does." Riley shrugged. Rose stood getting mad, "Riley how can you say it'll all work out?! What if it doesn't?! Hmm? Then what?! I'll tell you what we look like complete idiots in front of our friends and family! That's what!" She yelled tears running down her face. "Rose, I really think you should take a break to cool down a bit maybe we could-"

"Riley, I can't just take a break! The only thing we have done in the past 24 days is set a date. That's it! We need to have a plan!" She yelled. "Rose, calm down!" Riley yelled getting mad now too. "I can't stand it when you just lash out!" He yelled. "Maybe I should take a break!" Rose snapped. She ran into their bedroom grabbed a bag and threw some clothes into it. "From this stupid idea of a relationship!" She screamed throwing the ring at her fiancé. She ran out of the house into her car and jammed the key into the ignition starting the car. She rested her head on the steering wheel sobbing. She knew where she had to go. Being in Virginia it might take a while to get there but she had to go anyways. She drove furiously towards her grandmother's house. She couldn't believe he didn't care! He didn't take part in any of the planning who says he'll even commit to what comes after the wedding?! She had to think things out now. She had to be alone. She turned away from the exit to her grandmother's and grandfather's and kept driving. She drove for hours before she realized she was in New York and she was almost asleep at the wheel. She pulled into the nearest motel from where she had been driving and threw her bag down on the other bed flopping onto the bed nearest the door. Maybe I've been rushing into things…marriage…Rose shook her head. Maybe I'm not ready. But then another voice appeared in her head; _You love him. You've loved him for the past seven years. You're more than ready for this. You're only breaking his heart._ The voice said. She knew it was true but she still wasn't clear yet, she pulled out her phone; thirty-two texts from Riley and seventeen messages. He called again and she let it go to the message machine although she listened to the message tears stung her eyes as he spoke, "Rose? Rose please call me. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you or say that I didn't care about our wedding-of course I do! I've been in love with you for seven years I've waited 2,555 days for this. And if I have to wait some more I will. I just want you to come home so we can plan this out. I miss you. A lot, more than you can imagine. Please Rose let me make it up to you. We'll plan this out together. Call me back please; I'm worried about you. I love you. Bye." He hung up and she let tears go down her face. "I love you too." She whispered.

The next morning she got up and brushed her hair not even changing her clothes she paid her bill and ran to her car. After figuring out how to get home she pulled into their apartment's parking garage around two o'clock the next day she wiped her eyes and ran up to their apartment. She was shaking as she reached up to unlock the door. The door swung open and Riley bear hugged her. "I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you. Please, Rose, please. I don't wanna lose you." Riley said a few tears in his eyes. "I won't Riley. I'm back. I love you too." She hugged him back taking the ring back. The two pulled back from their embrace and Riley spoke up, "Let's plan this thing."


	4. Perfect

I just own Rose!

_May 5th 2012_

Her wedding day was perfect. Absolutely perfect. The perfect dress, the perfect people, the perfect day (the day they met), the perfect everything. Ben had walked her down the aisle giving his niece away. Although there was a moment of hesitation on letting her go she smiled, "Thank you Ben. For everything I've ever had." She felt a little bit of tears burst through but he unhooked their arms and passed her onto Riley. "…Now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." And he did; so soft sealing the promise he'd always be there for her and always love her no matter what happened. And she did the same.

They had their first dance then Ben made sure he stole a dance with his niece then Patrick. It was after they cut the cake when Ben came back over, "Ben do you have to record every move we make?" Riley asked a little annoyed. "It's your wedding day don't you want your kids to see this and remember how good you looked in a tux?" Ben smirked. "Turn it off Ben." Rose said smiling playfully. "Alright, alright." Ben said turning off the camera. "I love you." Rose sighed leaning into her husband. "I love _you." _Riley corrected. "Come on, I know Jordan's been dying to dance with you all night." Rose said taking Riley back to the dance floor. Jordan was their three year old flower girl; Rose's cousin. He smiled and took Jordan's little hands after kissing his wife on the cheek as she went back to get some pictures done. At the throwing of the bouquet Jordan caught the bouquet making everyone laugh. The perfect wedding had gone on for the perfect people. Rose was as happy as she had ever been.

The honey moon was a two week trip to Greece. They had visited Athens, Crete, and Santorini seeing the sights sleeping in and feeling the two best feelings two people could ever share for each other; love and happiness.

**I know it was insanely short but I kind of meant for the chapters to be pretty short. Review please!**


	5. Loosing and loving

I only own Rose!

_August 1st 2012_

It had been three beautiful months since they were married and they were still happy as they could be, in the last week of October they found out Rose was pregnant. "Hello, Rose, or should I say Mrs. Poole?" Riley grinned walking into the kitchen after changing out of his work clothes. "Hey Riley, I went to the doctor today." Rose said stirring their home made pesto sauce. "Aw, man I wanted to be there." He groaned. "It wasn't anything important Riley. Not like we found out the gender." Rose shrugged. "Yeah, but…you're my wife and I wanted to be there." He sighed disappointed. "It's been three months and you still can't stop calling me that." Rose smiled as Riley came and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Because it'll never get old." He whispered. "I can't wait to be a mommy." Rose sighed. Riley grinned, "I can't wait to be a daddy. Because then I'll be able to match your skills as a great mommy."

Only it didn't work out that way. That was three weeks ago. And after experiencing some mild abdomen pains Rose had gone into the doctor to see if it was the baby kicking, only it wasn't. The baby was gone; her baby-their baby hadn't been able to live. She hadn't done anything wrong but yet she felt she had done everything wrong. "Rose, it's gonna be okay. We can try again anything for our baby." Riley had told her holding his wife in his arms; she had been in a depression ever since she found out. "We'll hold out." He promised. "Riley….there is no 'our baby' it's gone." She said her voice twisting her stomach in a knot. "I want there to be though, they said we could still try and I really want to don't you?" He asked. "You don't understand Riley…I loved it, I already knew it'd be ours and…now it's just gone." She whimpered. "We can put all this past us and get our baby." Riley promised. "There's always time. Please Rose, you know how badly we wanted that. Don't you want to feel that joy all over again?" Riley asked sadly. "Of course I do! But what if I have to feel this…sadness, this pain all over again too? Then what?" She asked. "Then we keep trying and never give up." He said. She sniffled and looked up at him, "Promise?" She asked. "I promise."

_Eleven months later_

_July 30th 2013_

A week ago they had a baby boy who looked just like Riley, his brown hair but green eyes like Rose's and a nose like Rose as well. The first time he had ever looked into his mother's eyes she couldn't help but grin down at her lovely little baby. "Riley….Riley he's here." She said. "I know. My hand knows." He smiled. "Sorry." She grinned up at her husband. "It was worth it for our baby boy…by the way I meant to ask you something." Riley said. "Yes?" Rose looked back up hypnotized by her son. "What's his name?" Riley asked. "R.j." Rose smiled. "What?" Riley asked. "R.J Riley Jr. is R.J." She smiled. "Me? Why after me?" He asked. "Because I want him to be just like you." She grinned he grinned back and kissed her forehead. "Riley Jr. Patrick Poole." She said. "By the way, thanks." Rose said. "For what?" Riley asked once again confused. "For telling me we shouldn't give up. Those nine months were torture but they were the best nine months. And I owe them to you Riley. Thank you." She said leaning in giving him a kiss before letting the new great-uncle and aunt in with five year old Jordan.


	6. A new year's eve surprise

I only own Rose!

_July 12__th__ 2016:_

It had been three years since they had R.J. He was walking talking and simply adored his second cousin Jordan. "R.J sweetie!" Rose exclaimed hugging her son as she picked him up from pre-school. "Mommy!" R.J exclaimed. "Are we going to see daddy?" He asked. "Of course and when we see him I want you to tell him happy birthday! Okay?" She asked picking her son up. "Okay!" He said. He was adorable with the gap between his teeth where he had lost both front teeth last Christmas. After walking up to their apartment Rose felt jitters in her stomach. Her second gift she was giving Riley he might not take a liking to and that thought scared her a little too much for her not to be nervous. "Honey, we're home!" Rose called out. "Great!" Riley said walking back in while Rose put R.J's backpack away. "Happy birthday daddy!" R.J said once he saw his dad. "Thanks buddy!" Riley gave his son a hug while his wife started on dinner. She made his favorite dinner; sausage lasagna with crab cakes in mild sauce. For R.J she made sure to make the sauce very mild, she wasn't sure why but R.J was very open to food just like his dad. For desert Rose made strawberry cheesecake with chocolate drizzle. The three definitely enjoyed the meal and Riley made sure they got to presents right after.

The first present he opened was from R.J it was a finger painting of their family which Riley truly treasured, next a gift from the two of R.J and Rose which was a book he had wanted for a while signed by the author, and lastly a gift from Rose-not the scary one- a new laptop case she had seen him looking at. "Oh, and I almost forgot there's one more still in our room." Rose said slowly standing her nervousness almost radiating off her. "Are you okay?" Riley asked after a round of the tickle monster with their son. "Yeah, it's fine Riley." She said. When she came out she handed him the neatly wrapped box with a red bow on it. "A pen?" Riley asked looking at the box. "Open it." Rose said swallowing. He took the lid off and his jaw fell open at the sight of what was in the box. "You're-?"  
"Yes." Rose grinned nodding. "This is amazing Rose!" Riley said hugging her. Inside the box was a positive pregnancy test. "R.J, you're going to have a baby brother or sister." Riley said hugging his son. "Where are they?" R.J asked. "Right in here." He tickled Rose's tummy and she giggled. "Riley stop." She said smiling. "How'd it get in there?" R.J asked making them smile embarrassed. "Uh…well we'll tell you later pumpkin." Rose kissed the top of her son's head.

_Two months later_

"Riley, what do you think of the idea of maybe…getting our…first house?" Five-month pregnant Rose asked rubbing Riley's arm while sitting on the couch. "I think it's a great idea." He smiled kissing her nose. After calling a real estate agent they planned to make a wish list on what they wanted and finding out what they were pre-approved for. They got a loan approval of $500,000 dollars, plus an additional 12,000 in renovations.

It was two weeks after they decided to move and Riley had good news for his wife. R.J hadn't found out of the move yet, but they were sure he'd be pleased; there wasn't much room to play in the small apartment they inhabited.  
"What do you want in the house hon?" Rose asked. "Well, about the move…I have news." Riley shrugged. "Huh?" Rose looked up confused and a bit cautious. "Well it's just the work commute from outside the city is hard." He started she was about to protest saying they'd be fine. "So I talked to my boss…he offered me a promotion." He said excited. "Riley…that's great but, we were really set don't you think you can-?"

"It's in New Jersey." Riley interrupted. "What? Really?" Rose asked excited. "We're moving to New Jersey?" She asked. "Yup. Only if it's okay by you though." Riley answered. "Of course! Let's look and make our wish list up." She said. "By the way, tomorrow we can find out the sex of the baby…Do you wanna know?" Rose asked. Riley sat next to his wife and thought… "I think so, it was kind of torturous when we decided not with R.J." Riley answered. "Alright. Now what do you want with our house?"

They came up with the list consisting of:  
Four Bedrooms  
Two full baths  
A finished basement  
A big backyard  
Large Updated Kitchen

The fourth bedroom would suffice as an office or possibly a guest bedroom. They wanted the finished basement for a playroom, and they planned on purchasing a swing set to put in the backyard. Rose made R.J's favorite meal for dinner that night; they were going to tell R.J about the move tonight.

"R.J, Riley time for dinner, washup!" Rose called. She put the homemade mac and cheese with bread crumbs on the table and set out the fruit salad as well. "It smells good mommy!" R.J ran in a moment before Riley. "Well I should hope so I made your favorites." Rose picked up her son and kissed his cheek, "We've got good news." She said as she sat him down and walked over to her spot by Riley. After serving themselves and R.J they told him about the move. "R.J sweetie what do you think about getting a bigger house?" Rose asked him. "Why?" He asked. "Because little man there's no room for the baby in our apartment." Riley explained. "We thought we could move out of the city, and into the suburbs." Rose added. "What's a sburb?" R.J asked, making the two parents smile, "It's houses and yards and smaller than the city but it's so much nicer." Rose said. "We'd have our own yard to play R.J." Riley pointed out. "Cool I wanna go now!" R.J was on board.

After a week and a half later they found out they were having a girl and a house in New Jersey that they made an offer on. It completed their wish list with hard wood flooring entry, going straight back on your left was a powder room and on your right a beautiful grand stair case along with the living room right in the front of the house with a nice big fireplace. Moving from the living room they went into the dining room with another big window making the room seem elegant. Then you walked into the kitchen with granite countertops and dark wood cabinetry, and a great island. Off the beautiful kitchen with stainless steel appliances, was a family room with a smaller cozy feel to it. Then there was a door to the finished basement with a guest room, and a large play area with a wet bar, and cold room. Moving all the way upstairs there were four bedrooms and a large bathroom with double sinks and a tub/shower combo for the kids' bathroom. The master bedroom was a spacious room with a large window and a walk in closet. They decided the bathroom needed to be retiled but it was perfect with the Jacuzzi tub and stand up shower along with a bowl sink. R.J's favorite part was the yard; it was very large and the owners were leaving the swing set since the girl they had was now a teenager. The deck was amazing and had a perfect space for an outdoor table/eating area.

About a month later they were moved in and boxes were everywhere. "We need to buy more furniture." Rose said. "Like what?" R.J asked setting down the last box small enough for him to carry. "Chairs, maybe another couch, and how would you like to help decorate the nursery?" She asked leaning down to eye level with her son. She was now about seven months pregnant and they had a lot to do. They had to find a new dentist, a new doctor, and register R.J for preschool. Also they had to unpack, decorate, and furnish the nursery, and furnish the rest of the house. Ben, Abigail and eight year old Jordan came to help the family move into their home, making sure they had a cooked meal so they wouldn't have to have take-out every night until they were settled in. They left that night with a sleeping Jordan telling them they'd be back soon to check on them.

The next morning everyone in the family was up at nine going to buy furniture and paint for the house. They already had a small table that they sold, they ordered a big grand dining table for the dining room, another chair for the living room, sold their silver T.V for a plasma screen on sale, a loveseat and two chairs for the family room, and a few things for the play room. Riley and Rose decided to get the rest for Christmas.  
A few days later Rose, R.J and Riley painted the nursery spring green and Rose did a mural of a tree branch with pink flower petals falling off. "I want to paint her name on the wall. What should her name be though?" Rose tapped her paint covered finger on her chin. "Avery?" Riley asked. "No." She shot it down.

"Kate?" Rose wondered.

"No."

"Alex?" Riley asked.

"Heck no. Aly?"

"Nah. Lily? It's a flower like yours." Riley answered.

Rose grinned and replied, "Maybe. But I was just thinking…Sarah?" She asked. "Sarah like…your mom?" Riley asked. "Yeah. R.J has a namesake, maybe she should too." Rose said rubbing her oversized stomach. "Okay. Sarah." Rose painted the name elegantly above the wall and rested her brush. "Sarah. Little Sarah." Rose murmured looking at her belly. She hesitated and painted a halo above the name.

Another month had passed and the house was completely furnished including the playroom since Christmas was only a few days ago. R.J loved all the new toys, and such. Nearly everything was unpacked and it was New Year's eve when it all happened. They left the neighbor girl, Isabella to babysit R.J while they went to a party for Riley's work. It was seven o'clock and they were only two minutes away from being at the house. "Riley." Rose said alarmed. "Yeah?" He asked turning. "Water. Broke." She whispered. "You're in labor?" Riley asked alarmed now. "Yes! Yes, owie! Go to the hospital!" She demanded. "But you bag-"

"Hospital!" She cried clutching her stomach. "Okay!" Riley said.

4 and a half hours later she was ready to start pushing. "Okay push!" Their new doctor-Dr. Everson- exclaimed as she screamed, and she took the baby girl-baby Sarah over to a nurse. "Sarah Linda Poole born at 12:01 on New Year's Eve. By the way happy new year." The doctor told the happy couple. "You're okay?" Riley checked. "No, no. It felt great, how about you Riley?" Rose asked. "I'm fine. You did great." He grinned at his wife ready to call R.J and everyone else when he heard his wife cry out. She felt another contraction in a few seconds. "What's happening?" Rose asked terrified. Dr. Everson sat down where she had been before. "The next one's coming in a minute or two." She answered. "Next one?!" Rose yelled horrified. "What?!" Riley asked. "Yes. Didn't you know?" She asked. "N-no! Does it really look like we did?" Rose asked panicking. "But I thought I told you at week….uh-oh. Dr. Stevenson, he just graduated, did he ever fill in for me when I was out?" Dr. Everson asked. Rose thought and cried out as another pain came into her. "YES!" She yelled. "Push!" Dr. Everson exclaimed. Rose pushed as hard as she could but she was tired as hell. "Ready?" Dr. Everson said again. "I can't! Riley, please!" Rose begged. "Come on Rose, you're doing amazing one more push." Riley said. "Riley, you do it. Do it for me please?" Rose begged. "Rose-"

"Push!" The doctor cried. Rose groaned and tried as hard as could and just about cried of joy when she heard Dr. Everson, "It's out! It's another girl!"


	7. The Happy Ending

**I only own Rose, R.J, Sarah, and the next little girl!**

_January 1__st__ 2017_

It had been a few hours since the birth and they had gotten R.J to sleepover at his best friend Jacob's house while Rose and Riley stayed at the hospital for the first night with their twins. Rose was now in a hospital bed holding a sleeping Sarah while Riley held the other little girl. "What's gonna be this one's name?" Riley asked smiling at his baby girl. "You pick." Rose said. "Huh?"

"I picked Sarah, now you pick." Rose explained shifting Sarah. "Hmm…alright. Grace?" He asked. "Well…" Rose trailed. "You're right. No…" He looked her over carefully. She had his blue eyes when he had seen them and had signs of growing brown curls in her hair. Her face was slightly pink and pale, but she was absolutely beautiful. "Willow. Willow Emily Poole." Riley decided. "Willow? I like it. I love it. I love her. I love them. I love you. I can't decide." Rose said closing her eyes. "Why don't you sleep and I'll call Ben." Riley slipped out of the room after putting Willow in her own bed, taking Sarah from Rose putting her down too. Now they had a complete family.

_July 4__th__ 2020:_

"We're here." Rose said from the driver's seat of their Ford Explorer. They had traded in the Ferrari and gotten two new cars over the years. They recently traded in their worn out Prius for the more fitting explorer for the large family. The explorer had DVD players in the headrests that were independent players so they could watch two different movies. It also had a car-phone, built in navigation system that Riley refused to use claiming he knew exactly where he was going. It sat seven and the family took up five of the seats. The family was very different now.

The girls shared bunk beds in their newly painted purple room. They loved going to preschool and playing dress up. Playing airplane with daddy was Sarah's favorite thing to do, and tickle monster was Willow's favorite thing to do with daddy, baking cookies with mommy was Willow's favorite thing to do and mommy and me yoga class was Sarah's favorite thing. Snow ball fights and playing dolls/action figures was their favorite thing to do with their brother.

R.J developed an interest in reading, and making messes with his 'science projects' which often times Rose found his dad helping him with. He started school just this year, and it was almost every day he came home with a new tale to tell from kindergarten. Whether he had just tried the monkey bars, they played cat and mouse in gym, or they planted mother's day plants. Most of them left both girls awestruck excited for kindergarten in a year or so. R.J was also the soccer player Rose predicted with all the kicking, and was constantly in the back yard.

Riley and Rose were both loving parents, Rose being a stay-at-home mom and Riley was now the president of the software company. Rose loved to take care of her four babies; yes four she included Riley. Date night was somehow intact still even with all the activities the kids did. Like Sarah starting gymnastics and Willow starting ballet classes while R.J tried to get them to kick the soccer ball around. Riley was a bit sour when he had to turn in his Ferrari, but Rose got him to settle for a Ford Fusion to drive to work.

The family was meeting the Gates for the fourth of the July. Rose carried in the food while Riley took a begging Sarah into his arms and carried her inside, while R.J and Willow scrambled into a hug with their great-uncle. "Uncle Ben, Uncle Ben!" They squealed. "Hey kiddos." He greeted, "Aunt Abby is in the kitchen and Jordan's out back." He told them greeting his niece and nephew-in-law. "Hi, Ben." Rose said slowly walking with the dish of cupcakes, and watermelon. "Hey, sweetheart." Ben kissed his niece on the cheek and took the dish of watermelon, "Thanks." She said walking to the kitchen with Abby while Riley set Sarah down outside with Jordan and helped Ben with the grilling. Jordan set down her biography on Abraham Lincoln and greeted her cousin (once removed) with giddiness; since she just loved giving make overs to her cousins. Jordan adored Willow's curly hair, but Sarah's green eyes were to die for. This time she put Sarah's hair in pig tails and Independence Day bows, and painted Willow's nails after putting a few barrettes in her hair. They were a happy family; not your average family with the complex once removed thing with the cousins, and the fact the only family they had left on the Gates side was Jordan, Ben, Abigail, and finally the elderly happy couple of Patrick and Emily Gates. They might never be an average family but they sure were a happy one.

_The End_

**Please review!**


End file.
